


The Color of Desire: Orange Dream

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Short, TMNT, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: Story 2 in a series of 4 "one-shot" storiesIts your one year anniversary of meeting MichelangeloYou come over with a surprise picnicHe has his own surprise for you





	The Color of Desire: Orange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to story two of "The Color of Desire" Series!  
> I hope you like!

You could think of nothing else besides Michelangelo. Ever since you met at the skate park in Newark almost a year ago, he was always on your mind. It was late one night. Your night job sucked, but that meant you were up when everyone else was asleep. You used the time wisely by sneaking into the skate park late at night to perfect your moves. One night you were almost at your destination, when you heard someone shouting. ‘What the hell?’, you thought to yourself. Sneaking up to the skate park, you couldn’t believe what was happening. It was a turtle the size of human shredding on the half pipe. You stood at the fence and watched him for a while. You had never seen anyone so zen while skateboarding. It was at that point that he hit the rockets on his board and launched himself into the air about fifty feet before flipping and landing on the ground in front of the half-pipe, breath heaving in the once again still night. The shock of it all made you drop your own board, which landed with an echoing ‘thunk’ on the pavement. As you scrambled to bend over and pick up the skateboard, the creature turned toward you, eyes wild with adrenaline behind a fire-orange mask. Thinking fast, your brain tried to come up with a plan, which was to freeze in place, bent over like an idiot. That plan sucked, and the turtle started coming towards you at lightning speed. Turning to run just made things worse, because you forgot about the skateboard and faced it right into the pavement. ‘Night night kiddo’, your brain said to you right before you lost consciousness.  
When you finally came to, you nose was throbbing. Your upper lip was wet with something and you touched a finger to it. Your finger was covered in dark liquid - blood it seemed. “Don’t worry, I don’t think you broke it”, came a voice from behind you, followed by slow clapping. “That was a spectacular fail by the way. You okay?” You turned to see the turtle sit on the ground and lean back on his hands. “I’m Michelangelo, but you can call me Mickey. You got a name, or should I just call you ‘wipe-out girl’?”

You sat up, wiping the blood on your sleeve. “I’m [y/n]. What are you?”  
“Duh. Isn’t it obvious?”, he reached one arm around to knock on the top of his shell, “I’m a ninja.”  
You cocked your head at him. “Huh?”  
Michelangelo hopped up, then pulled out his nunchaku and gave you a little demonstration. After he was done, he twirled them nonchalantly. “Boy [y/n], you’re batting a thousand, aren’t you? You must’ve hit the ground harder than you though. Come on, I’ll walk you home. You know, to make sure you don't pass out again from that bump on your noggin.” He held out his hand to you.

You took his hand, and he pulled you up so fast that you became dizzy. You were on the way to faceplant number two when Michelangelo caught you mid-fall. You braced yourself against his arms and felt first hand just how ripped your new friend was. Before you could stop yourself, you caressed his biceps and gave a gentle squeeze. Mortification set in, and you peered into his crystal-blue eyes to see what Michelangelo’s response was going to be. On his cute little round cheeks, you saw his hint of color as he looked at you with wide eyes. You pushed back. “I’m so sorry Mikey. You’re...just really buff.”

The pink in his cheeks darkened to a cherry red as he stammered. “Heh. Thanks. I’m not used to being around girls much. So, [y/n], what’s your story?”

As the two of you walked back to your place, you started exchanging backstories. When you arrived, you guys were having so much fun taking that you didn't stop. While you came from different worlds, you had a lot in common: Youngest of the siblings (he was 18), sucky night job, and overbearing parents. Oh, and a love of shredding. As the sun started peeking over the horizon, Michelangelo looked at you and gave a little half pout. “I hate to say this, but I have to go.”

You put up your hand. “No, I get it. I should get to bed as well. Are you, um, free to do this again sometime.”  
“Yeah”, Michelangelo beamed, “That would be radical!”

You exchanged numbers and you watched him leave. He kept looking back at you with a puppy-dog face. He was so adorable. Be had barely disappeared from view, when you heard a ‘ding’ come from your phone. It was a new text message:

“Thank you. I had the best time. ~ M”

You texted back immediately:

“I’m glad I’m such a klutz. Guess I really fell for you.”

As you sent the text, you wondered if maybe you were too forward. When you got back a smiley face from Michelangelo, you smiled wide yourself. The two of you texted each other until he got back to his home and told you good night.  
From that moment on, if you had any free time, you were with Michelangelo. He desperately wanted to introduce to to his family, so at your one-month milestone of the two of you meeting, he brought you down to the sewers (where he lived.) His three brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello, were happy to meet you, as their little brother could not stop talking about his ‘lady friend.’ His brothers each wore their own special mask color and all of them were super-muscled like Michelangelo. But they took life so seriously. It didn’t seem like any of the three even knew what the word “fun” was. They got their outlook on life from their father, who was a rat. No, seriously. He was a five-foot walking, talking, mutant rat. A bit odd to be sure, but they were anthropomorphic creatures who fought crime and lived in the sewers of Manhattan, so whatever. Michelangelo gave you the full tour, and when it was over, brought you to talk with his father, Master Splinter. Splinter wasn’t exactly thrilled with you being pals with his youngest child; he was very protective of his children and was afraid that you would reveal their existence. But you hadn’t so far, and you made Michelangelo happy, so his father let you remain friends. The more time you spend around Michelangelo’s family, the more they grew to accept and trust you, which made you ecstatic, because you liked Mikey...a LOT. So much more than just friends. You two had fun together, but your feelings for him were growing exponentially...mainly lust. You couldn’t stop yourself from just watching him, wondering what was underneath those orange and grey shorts. You two clicked so well together that surely sex with him would be incredible. But you never acted upon your urges. Michelangelo was just so sweet an innocent that you felt like you would be taking advantage of him. So, you did your best to hide what you desired, even if it killed you inside.  
As the one-year anniversary of the night you met him, you wanted to do something special for Michelangelo. So you bought all the latest issues of his favorite comic books and made a cute little picnic for two, which you packed into a neat basket. You figured that you two could snuggle on his couch and read comics together while you ate. When you got to his place, Mikey wasn’t with the rest of his brothers in the training area. Instead, you found him in his room playing video games. You knocked on the door frame. “Knock knock.”

Michelangelo glanced quickly in your direction, “Oh, hey [y/n].” He turned back to his screen and it took him about five seconds before he hit the pause button and gawked at you. The tiny sundress you wore for the evening finally registered in his brain. “Oh wow. You look really pretty. I don’t think I’ve seen you wear a dress before. What’s the occasion?”  
You rubbed one foot on the other ankle shyly. “Well, it’s been on year to the day since we met. I thought I’d make us something to eat. Oh, and I brought your favorite comic books!” You dug around the basket and pulled out the comics.  
“Wow! You’re the best! What did you make me?” He got up and walked over to where you were.  
“Well”, you said as you unpacked the picnic items, starting with the blanket to sit on, “I made Italian subs, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob, and salad. I even bought your favorite flavor of pop down at the corner market.”  
Michelangelo eyed the picnic hungrily. He circled the blanket like a puppy, then sat down and grabbed a sandwich. He took a big bite and chewed. “Mmm. This is so good!”

You sat down next to him, filling your own plate with a small bit of food. You were so nervous that you didn’t have much of an appetite. But you watched him eat ravenously. You didn’t know where he put all that food. And it didn’t seem to slow him down one bit. As you saw him picking at his salad, you thought that it would be a good time for dessert. You pulled a mini cake with a candle in it out of the basket. “Here. I made it special for you.” You lit the candle with a lighter you had brought.

“So, am I supposed to make a wish?” Mikey said, cocking his head.  
You smiled, eyes crinkling. “Sure, why not?”  
“Oh, I know!” Mikey got excited. “We should both make a wish! On the count of three, let’s blow out the candle, close our eyes and make a wish.”  
You agreed. “Okay.”

You both hovered over the cake, and on the count of three, blew out the candle together. Seeing Michelangelo close his eyes to make his wish, you followed suit. But what to wish for? You could only think of one thing. But before you could even finish thinking your wish, you felt a pair of warm lips press to your own. You tensed up in shock, but when Michelangelo grabbed put his hand on yours, you relaxed into it. When the kiss was over, you opened your eyes. Michelangelo was inches from your face, eyes looking deep into yours. “What did you wish for?” He asked, voice almost a whisper.

You gulped. “You first.”  
“I wished that I could get to know you.”  
“But Mikey, we do know each other.”  
“No”, he insisted, and you could hear his voice starting to crack, “I want to know all of you. Ive ran across other humans before, but your different. I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to explore every inch of you. Is that okay?”

You nodded, and Michelangelo kissed you again, mouth hungry with need. You pulled back suddenly, leaving Michelangelo to make little whining noises. You stood up and walked over to his bed, then beckoned him over. “Do what you desire Mickey. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Michelangelo made his way to the bed and looked at you, unsure of what to do next. You grabbed his hands and ran them down your shoulders, pulling down the straps of your dress. As the dress fell to the floor, it revealed that you were only wearing a tiny pair of underwear underneath. You could see Michelangelo getting hard underneath his shorts as he licked his lips and let his eyes roam all over your body. You laid back on the bed, pulling him on top of you. He was so tender, running his hands over the top of your breasts, making your nipples aroused. He seemed fascinated by this, and put his mouth to your chest, tongue tracing tiny circles around your areoles. You moaned slightly, urging him onward. His hands roamed ever south, across your stomach, tickling you slightly. When Mickey reached your underwear, he hesitated. “May I?” He asked, oh so gently. You nodded your head in agreement, and he stuck his hand in your panties, feeling your wetness. He closed his eyes and inhaled your aroma; the air was thick with your sex. He sat up and used both his hands to snap the string holding your underwear together, then removed the cloth from your body. Then he removed his own shorts. You could see that his member had grown large and was pulsing with excitement. You looked at him, eyes half lidded. “How bad to you want me Michelangelo?”

“Very badly. What do I do now?”  
“Well,” you paused to think, “how have you imagined it?”  
He blushed. “I’ve always imagined taking you from behind.”  
“Oh, yes please Mikey. Take me like an animal”, you moaned.

Without hesitation, Michelangelo used his impressive strength to flip you over in one swift move. You pushed yourself onto your hands and knees, then stuck your fingers between your legs, stroking your vagina, arousing yourself. Looking back, you could see Michelangelo’s eyes fixated on your flower, licking his lips. He grabbed both of your hips and pulled you forward, positioning himself to your opening. He guided himself into you, pushing gently. You gasped; his shaft was so thick. “Does that hurt [y/n]?” Michelangelo sounded concerned. You shook your head ‘no’ and pushed yourself back onto him, burying his length deep inside you. It was his turn to moan, as he started working himself in and out of you with long, slow strokes. With each thrust, you felt emotion well up inside you. You truly did care for Michelangelo, but you wanted nothing more than sex right now. There was no one else you could imagine making love to, but you were from to different worlds, and it couldn’t last forever. But you’d cross that bridge when you came to it, because you were in heaven right now. You kept bucking back, keeping up with his ever-quickening pace. You made love for what felt like an eternity, until you just couldn’t hold back any longer. “Mickey”, you cried out, “I’m going to...oh god...going to...” you couldn’t even finish the sentence before you erupted in a organic frenzy of squeals. And with that climax, Michelangelo shot hot rivers inside you. You felt the throbbing of his rod as you tightened around it one last time. After he was done, he carefully removed himself and flopped on the bed beside you, blue eyes twinkling in the dark. “That was amazing [y/n]. I can’t believe this is real. This was the best night ever." 

You laid down next to him and twirled your hand in his mask tails. “I feel the same way Mikey. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
